


It's a Hell of a Feeling Though

by deLoonii



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Breakfast, Drinking, Fanboy Rhys, M/M, Meet-Cute, Morning After, NERD SQUAD FO LIFE, Oral Sex, Rhys is a flirt, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tim is cinnamon roll, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaughn is best, and the master of sass, like come on bro, like holy crap, omg the fluff, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLoonii/pseuds/deLoonii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>That voice, it couldn’t be.</i><br/>Rhys turned his head toward the voice and gasped softly under his breath. Standing next to him, in a bar, was Handsome Jack. He was standing close, hands stuffed in his jean pockets as he waited for his drink. It was not a posture that Rhys would have thought Handsome Jack would stand in, but he didn’t know the man past the posters and announcements over comms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is all [ Steven's](http://fuckinmouthbreather.tumblr.com/) fault. I wrote this predominantly to the song Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time by Panic! At the Disco, thus the title. Timtam is the most awkward cinnamon roll and I loved writing his dialogue.

Fuck Vasquez. Fuck Henderson. Rhys wanted to say fuck Hyperion and take the next shuttle back to Eden-6, but he couldn’t do that. He loved Hyperion. Working for the company had been his dream since college. That loyalty only strengthened once Handsome Jack became CEO. He just wished the company wasn’t filled to the brim with snobby assholes that were more than willing to airlock one another just to make sure they continued to look good. Rhys probably would do the same if he didn’t have people like Vaughn and Yvette in his life.

He could really use Vaughn right about now. The accountant had to work later than normal, leaving the cybernetic man alone on a Friday evening. It wasn’t like Rhys was _lonely_ or anything, he just didn’t want to look like an antisocial alcoholic. Rhys wasn’t someone who frequented Helios’ bar scene, but the circumstances of the last five days were more than enough to make him want to take some time and _unwind_. He had removed his tie and vest, even going so far to unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt, the deep blue marks of his tattoo peaking tantalizingly from under the material. He honestly felt kind of… _sexy_.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Rhys walked into the bar, robotic hand pushing open the swinging door. The bar was dimly light and warm, though not in a suffocating way. He strode toward the bar along the back wall, boots clicking softly against the artificial wood. Leaning against the bar, he offered the woman an easy smile.

“What can I get you, cutie?” She asked, voice cool as she leveled her eyes at him.

Rhys scanned the bar wall, ECHOeyeflickering to tell him all about the different liquors and cocktails. “Can I get a Eplis, please?”

She nodded, turning to begin making his drink. Rhys let his elbows rest on the bar, one leg crossing over the other as he leaned his weight on his arms. The warmth of the bar and the soft hum of smooth jazz was already beginning to relax Rhys’ nerves. When the bartender turned back around with his drink, he smiled and thanked her. Taking a sip, he tried not to moan. It tasted like heaven and sin all in one.

“Can I get a double shot of whiskey?” A voice asked from Rhys’ left. 

_That voice, it couldn’t be_.

Rhys turned his head toward the voice and gasped softly under his breath. Standing next to him, in a bar, was _Handsome Jack_. He was standing close, hands stuffed in his jean pockets as he waited for his drink. It was not a posture that Rhys would have thought Handsome Jack would stand in, but he didn’t know the man past the posters and announcements over comms.

“Wha-“ The man looked over, hearing the gasp. He quirked an eyebrow and hummed. “C-can I help you?”

Rhys looked at the man who looked like Handsome Jack now that he was facing him fully. He looked _just_ like him, minus the trademark mask. He really was almost identical but his mannerisms, the way he carried himself; it wasn’t the man who ruled Hyperion. The cybernetic man shoulders slumped minutely and he shook his head.

“S-sorry, I thought you were… I thought you were someone else.”

The man raised a brow. He knew it was pretty apparent people would assume he was Jack, but this kid took one good look at him and pegged him as an imposter. Honestly, he could respect that. He had only been back on Helios for a couple of hours and he just really wanted to have a moment being Timothy, or anyone _but_ Jack.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” He admitted with an awkward little laugh. He was surprised at himself for being able to talk to the guy without stuttering or saying something stupid, knowing his track record. Taking a sip of his drink, he asked,“What are you drinking?”

“It’s called an Eplis… It’s not bad, kind of sour, but in a good way.” Rhys replied, taking a sip for emphasis.

They were still looking at one another, the air around them seeming to charge. Rhys chalked it up to his own admiration for the CEO and the man’s likeness to him. He knew Handsome Jack had body doubles, it came with the territory of running the most powerful company in four solar-systems. Rhys just supposed they were all kind of… sequestered somewhere, not free to roam around Helios. The man must have sensed Rhys’ pattern of thought, coughing as a blush spread along his sharp cheekbones.

“O-once you’re finished with that, mind if I buy you a drink?” He asked, tentative and genuinely sweet.

Rhys was honestly flattered. Sure, it wasn’t the first time someone had offered to buy him a drink, but no one had ever been so _sweet_ about it. With a smile, Rhys nodded. He tipped the last of the drink back in one long swallow. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he felt the man’s eyes on his throat as he drank. When he glanced back at the man, his blush had grown twofold. Yeah, he had _definitely_ looked.

“An Eplis.” He ordered once the bartender was finished helping another patron. “So, uh, can I get a name to go with the pretty face?”

Rhys laughed, feeling a blush of his own beginning to spread over his nose and cheeks. “It’s Rhys. Do I get a name in return or do I just think of you as a handsome stranger?”

The man’s smile faltered for a half second, but he caught himself. “Well… I can tell you it rhymes with _Jimothy…_ ”

Rhys nodded. Of course he couldn’t say straight out what his name was, or had been. He was supposed to be Handsome Jack after all. The silly little rhyme was good about getting around what Rhys assumed was legal restrictions. The company man wondered how such a timid man could pull off playing the hero of Pandora. He must be one hell of an actor. Once the new drink was set before him, he glanced back over at the doppelgänger, gripping the stem of his glass in his flesh hand.

“Would you like to sit with me? Leaning against the bar is fun and all, but we’re kind of in the way.”

Tim nodded, shifting away from looking at Rhys to find them a place to sit. He nodded in the direction of a little booth close to the bar but still private feeling. The company man shifted from leaning on the bar to striding over to the booth. He could feel the double’s eyes on him, sure that the man was checking out his backside. Either that, or he was looking at Rhys’ legs. He was naturally leggy anyway but with the adage of heeled boots… Well, he knew what assets to show off.

He settled himself on the bench of the booth and leveled heterochromatic eyes at the man still standing at the bar. Said man was positively crimson, tipping his head down slightly when their eyes met. He scurried over toward the booth and settled across from Rhys unceremoniously. Rhys smirked behind the lip of his drink, eyes positively sparkling.

“Holy crap you are so pretty.” The brunet mumbled under his breath before stumbling for a moment over his words, “I mean-uh-you gotta a real set of legs on you, don’t you, Rhys?”

Rhys laughed, the sound bubbly and warm with the alcohol in his system. “Yeah, you could put it that way.”

Tim tried not to gape, he really did, but the laugh curled something warm and comforting inside of him. He hoped that the light could be blamed for the way that his eyes dilated while looking at the cybernetic man. The only solace Tim had from turning into an embarrassed puddle was that Rhys’ pupils were dilated too. The doppelgänger took a sip of his whiskey and relished the burn of the alcohol against his throat.

“Y-your tattoos are nice. Blue is your color.” Tim commented, voice only wavering slightly as he spoke.

The pink that settled itself on Rhys’ cheeks deepened at the compliment. “Thank you…”

“Do they go all the way across your chest or…?” Tim asked before he could think better of it.

A smirk that was more mischievous than previous smiles spread over Rhys’ features. He licked his bottom lip and sipped his drink. Reaching up with his cybernetic arm, he popped yet another button on his shirt to reveal more of the tattoo. “If you ask nicely, I might just show you.”

The whiskey glass in Tim’s hand dropped to the table with a loud thud, some of the whiskey sloshing onto the table. Rhys jumped slightly at the sound but laughed after the initial shock wore off. He hadn’t meant to elicit that kind of response but he wasn’t going to deny that it was endearing all the same. He reached out and picked up Tim’s whiskey, swirling the liquor to cling against the grooves of the glass. The company man glanced up at the man across from him through his lashes.

“I’ll uh… I-um…” Tim stuttered, at a loss for words or even proper thought.

Rhys set Tim’s drink down on the table once more in favor of picking up his own. Taking a measured sip, he watched the man flounder to speak. So maybe Rhys was getting off a little on this, but he wasn’t really going to let Tim suffer for much longer. He reached out with his cybernetic hand and touched Tim’s arm.

“Take a breath.” He commanded softly with a smile. “I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“N-no, it’s okay… I’m just not-I'm not used to being flirted with.” Tim confessed, looking down at the hand touching his arm. He could feel the chill of the mental appendage through the material of his jacket.

He looked up at Rhys, reaching his hand over and touching the hand on his arm. Rhys bit his bottom lip and shifted his cybernetic to touch Tim’s palm. They sat together, tentatively holding one another’s hands. Their drinks were forgotten for the moment, the air charging around them again. Tim swallowed and shifted his hand up along Rhys’ wrist, fingers tracing along the different slats of metals that made up Rhys’ arm.

Rhys’ breath caught in his throat as he watched Tim’s delicate movements. He looked intothe doppelgänger’s eyes, tongue heavy in his mouth as he attempted to say _something_. Forgoing words, the company man leaned across the booth and pressed their lips together. It was Tim’s turn for his breath to catch. He stilled for a moment before pressing back into the kiss.It wasn’t deep but it sent liquid heat straight down to Rhys’ core.

“Come home with me.” Tim grunted, voice warm with just a hint of neediness.

This was a fantasy. There was a man who looked just like the man he had been harboring a rather fanboy crush for, asking him to go home with him. Rhys nodded, nearly bumping his head against Tim’s. He took a breath and swallowed. His cybernetic fingers were gripping Tim’s jacket sleeve, clinging to the man across from him.

“Y-yes, yes, I’ll go home with you.” The company man confirmed, voice gruff and pitched lower with growing arousal.

The brunet caught Rhys’ lips again before shifting out of the booth. He tugged the pale man gently, trying to not seem as eager and needy as he felt. Rhys moved, still clutching Tim’s jacket. The alcohol in his system settled warmly in his stomach, making him feel everything just a bit more acutely. He watched Tim pull a few bills out of his wallet to set on the table with their abandoned drinks. The double offered him a quick smile before nodding toward the door.

They walked out of the bar together, Tim’s shifting to press his hand against Rhys’ lower back. Outside of the bar is noticeably cooler and Rhys shifted closer to Tim’s side to leech his body heat. Tim instinctively moved to pull Rhys closer, leading the company man down the walkway.

“Do you live nearby?” Rhys asked curiously.

“Uh, I’m not too far…” Tim replied, continually glancing over at Rhys as if he was sure that the man was going to disappear as they walked.

Rhys offered Tim a reassuring smile and leaned his weight against the broader man’s side. The doppelgänger’s nervousness was endearing in the best ways. It was nothing like the man he impersonated, but it was still just as attractive as Handsome Jack’s authoritative presence. Tim returned the smile, stride surprisingly steady as he led Rhys away from the bar.  


True to his word, Tim’s apartment wasn’t too far from the bar. Rhys assumed it was a more of a fluke than anything. The complex of apartments was small and close to a shuttle hub. It was likely that Tim wasn’t the only body-double living in the building. He felt the man beside him shift and he glanced over to see the ambivalent expression on his face. Rhys untangled himself from the warmth of Tim’s side to look more fully at him. Forgoing words, he pulled him down by his worn leather jacket and kissed him. Unlike the few kisses at the bar, this was far from innocent.

“Okay… Less nervous now.” Tim blurted, his forehead resting against Rhys’.

“Heh, good. Now, are you going to show me inside?” 

Tim laughed, taking Rhys’ flesh hand in his and walking toward the building entrance. He punched in a code on the number pad and rested his thumb on the scanner before they were allowed into the building. Rhys was more than a little enamored with the tech, if he was being completely honest, but he expected nothing less from Hyperion.

Tim strode toward the elevators, clutching Rhys’ hand. Emboldened, the double pinned the company man to the wall when the elevator doors closed. He leaned in, lining their bodies together with a gruff little moan. Rhys responded in kind by grinding their hips together. He gasped when he felt Tim’s erection press against his thigh. Any other sounds Rhys made were swallowed down when Tim kissed him again, nipping on his bottom lip.

When the elevator doors slid open, Tim groaned excitedly. “We’re here…”

Rhys nodded, panting quietly and stealing on last kiss before he moved to exit the elevator. Tim led him to the last of three doors on the floor and unlocked it the same way he had gotten into the building. Taking Rhys’ hand again, he walked through the door and shut it quietly behind him. The apartment was sparsely furnished but _huge_. Guess it paid pretty well to be a body-double for Handsome Jack. The company man shuddered when he felt a broad chest press against his back and a warm mouth began kissing the length of his neck.

“Sorry, it’s kind of bare in here.” The brunet mumbled between kisses against Rhys’ neck.

A warm chuckle spread through the cybernetic man and he turned in Tim’s grip to meet his eyes. “It’s nice… But I think there’s somewhere I’d like to see more than your living room.”

Tim’s eyes widened and a grin spread across his face. He paused for a moment to enjoy having Rhys pressed against him like this before shifting away to lead the auburn-haired man down a hall. He regretted not unpacking his gear when got home, his gun still lying out on the dresser and his bed rumpled from where he had flopped face first as soon as he walked in. Rhys either didn’t notice or didn’t care, pressing himself against Tim to start kissing him again. Groaning, Tim curled his arms around Rhys’ slender waist, one hand drifting down to squeeze his backside.

“I-I’d really like to see your tattoos, Rhys.” Tim grinned, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth nervously.

Rhys licked his lips and pulled back from Tim. Looking at the doppelgänger with half-lidded eyes, Rhys began to unbutton his shirt. He slipped the article off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. He could feel Tim’s eyes on him, looking over the stark blue lines staining his skin. He exhaled the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding when he heard Tim groan.

“Blue _really_ is your color.” Tim sighed, stepping into the company man’s space again. His hands touched over the lines, fingers shaking.

Rhys’ hands slid up along Tim’s chest, tugging his jacket off and letting it join his shirt. Tim ground himself against Rhys again, pressing their lips together. He moved them back to the bed, urging Rhys to sit on the edge. Tim slid to his knees between Rhys’ legs, running his hands along the company man’s thighs. He looked up at the auburn haired with tentative eyes, hands hovering just below Rhys’ belt. Rhys ran his flesh fingers through the doppelgänger’s hair and smiled.

Tim’s hands shifted to Rhys’ belt, undoing the buckle and palming against his straining erection. The company man shuddered, biting his lip as he watched Tim undress him. The man’s broad hands were an intoxicating pressure on Rhys’ hips. He shrugged out of his pants when Tim tugged, now down to only his boxers. Being almost naked while Tim was still fully clothed made Rhys’ cock twitch excitedly.

“These are really cute.” Tim commented, hands running along the seams of Rhys’ striped boxers.

Rhys felt his face heat, his already apparent blush becoming even more pronounced. “Heh, thanks…”

Tim shifted so he could reach up and stroke his fingers along Rhys’ cheeks. He really liked the way his face reddened at compliments. He settled back down between Rhys’ legs and teased his hand along the company man’s waistband. Rhys threaded his fingers back through Tim’s hair, scratching gently at his scalp in encouragement. Calloused fingers hooked under the elastic and pulled, freeing Rhys’ cock. The chill air hit him and Rhys gasped, biting his lip with a shudder.

“Oh _wow_ , you are so _pretty_.” Tim breathed, awed and hushed with arousal.

Before Rhys could respond, Tim’s tongue flicked out to catch a pearl of pre-cum gathered at the tip. Rhys gasped, eyes screwing shut as Tim began to lave and kiss along his length. Tim closed his mouth around the tip and sucked, bobbing his head shallowly. His fingers gripped Tim’s brunet locks and whined. He tried desperately not to cant his hips up, not wanting to choke Tim on accident.

“T-Ti- _oh my god._ Please, please!” Rhys panted, not sure what he was pleading for.

The double looked up, mouth still full. Rhys looked _wrecked_ , cheeks flush, hair falling into his closed eyes, mouth parted in a moan. Emboldened, Tim relaxed his throat and swallowed down, the head of Rhys’ cock scraping the back of his throat. The auburn haired man cried out, both hands coming to grip Tim’s hair.

“Pl-please! S-stop!” He begged, shuddering with a whine.

Tim pulled back and smiled. “I really would like to have sex with you.”

Rhys shivered, lips shiny and wet from saliva. He gripped Tim’s shoulders, tugging at his shirt. The doppelgänger helped remove the article and pressed a hand to Rhys’ chest, urging him back. Rhys pulled him down for a needy kiss, tangling his fingers in Tim’s hair. Tim ran his hands along the planes of Rhys’ chest, gently thumbing against his nipples. Rhys whined against Tim’s mouth, bucking against his still entirely too clothed hips.

“Rhys, you are gorgeous…Christ…” Tim breathed, kissing the company man’s neck directly over his tattoo.

Rhys groaned, clutching Tim closer. “Please, I want you. I _need_ you.”

Tim didn’t need to be told twice. He unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied them off his hips. Their lips collided again as he pawed open his nightstand. He found the bottle of lube easily enough but had to really search for a moment to find a condom. It was rare that anyone even _looked_ his way, much less made it back to his bed. He grabbed one of the pillows at the head of the bed and shifted to place it under Rhys’ hips.

“Can you spread your legs for me?” He asked, voice more than a little wrecked with arousal.

Rhys exposed himself and leveled a sultry look at the man between his legs. A broad hand settled on his thigh as he a slick finger teased his entrance. He gasped at the penetration and reveled in the stretch. Tim murmured soft encouragements while his finger worked in a slow rhythm to relax Rhys’ contracting muscles. Rhys sighed as the pressure lessened and he was left with only the mild thrum of pleasure. Tim added a second finger and began curling them gently. He had done this enough to himself to start searching out the little bundle of nerves. Rhys shouted and arched off the bed.

“Oh t-that’s it!” Rhys sobbed, trying not to twist to much in Tim’s grip.

Tim kissed along Rhys’ hip as he continued to stretch him, occasionally rubbing against Rhys’ prostate with the pads of his fingers. Rhys moaned and swore under his breath, hips rocking back against Tim’s fingers. By the time that the doppelgänger added a third finger, Rhys was near begging.

“T-that’s enough! Please, please…” He whined, cybernetic arm clutching the sheets desperately. 

Tim pulled back, fumbling to open and roll on the condom. He laid himself over Rhys, one hand coming to stroke along the auburn haired man’s cheek soothingly. “Wrap your legs up around my hips, Rhys.” He commanded gently, peppering the company man’s jaw with kisses.

Rhys did as told and hooked his ankles behind Tim’s back, lifting his hips slightly to rub against Tim’s cock. The brunet groaned and touched his forehead to Rhys’ own. One hand slithered down to line himself up with Rhys’ slicked entrance. He let out a stuttered gasp as he pressed in, Rhys tensing up from the pressure. Tim kissed the man under him, coaxing him to relax through gentle thrusts and deep kisses.

“Rhys, _Rhys_ , you feel _amazing_.” Tim whispered, “Do you even know what you’re doing to me?”

Rhys responded with a gasp, eyes locking with Tim’s and shuddering. He rocked his hips down to start a tentative rhythm, biting his lip with a low groan. The double’s breath caught and he moaned, responding in kind with his own thrusts. They moved together, the only sound in the room were their moans. Tim shifted his hips and Rhys cried out, arms clinging to Tim’s shoulders.

“Do that again! Please, do that again!” Rhys begged, curling his fingers against Tim’s sweat-slicked skin.

Tim obliged the man below him, earning another cry of pleasure. The sounds Rhys was making sent electricity straight to Tim’s cock, tugging him closer and closer to his end. He shifted his weight to one hand and slid the other between their bodies to grip Rhys’ neglected cock. As soon as his fingers enclosed around Rhys’ length, the company man’s breath caught. He screwed his eyes shut and it only took a handful of hurried strokes from Tim’s firm hand to have him coming. The strands shot along his stomach and over Tim’s knuckles. The double milked Rhys’ cock until the man was panting in oversensitivity. 

His orgasm was soon to follow. The feeling of Rhys’ muscles fluttering over his cock tipped Tim over the edge with a stuttering of his hips. His shoulders sagged as the last of the shocks dissipated from his core, all of his energy drained. Rhys’ flesh hand caressed Tim’s sun kissed cheek dazedly as they basked in their afterglows.

“That… That was… Wow.” Rhys sighed, voice ragged and breathless. 

Tim nodded, chuckling quietly. “My-my thoughts exactly…”

Shuddering, Tim pulled his softening cock out and pinched the base of the condom. He smiled sheepishly at Rhys before moving off the bed. Rhys stretched himself out along the soft sheets, his muscles aching in the best of ways. He was drifting to sleep when he felt something warm and wet touch the tacky cum still cooling on his skin. His eyes opened to see Tim, now wearing a pair of thick glasses, gently cleaning away their mess. The brunet smiled down at him and stood again once Rhys was cleaned up.

“I think I might have a charge cable that could work for your arm… If you um…Want to stay the night…” Tim commented, still as timid as he was at the bar even though they were both stark naked in his bedroom.

Rhys shifted to sit up, a small grunt escaping him. He was going to be a bit sore but he was more than happy about it. “Yeah, I’d… I would really like to stay.”

Tim smiled, eyes beaming, and he turned to throw the soiled wash rag into the hamper before heading toward his dresser. Rhys fiddled with disengaging his arm, observing Tim idly. He was broad, sun kissed, well muscled but still lean. He looked just like the man he doubled. Rhys’ eyes traveled over Tim’s shoulders and smiled. Along his shoulders and hips, the man had smatterings of freckles. Rhys was almost positive Handsome Jack didn’t have freckles.

“Ah! There you are!” Tim exclaimed, pulling a neatly bundled cord out of the drawer. “I knew it was in there somewhere.”

Rhys chuckled, shuffling toward the edge of the bed. Tim took his cybernetic and placed it atop the dresser, connecting it to the cord. He had stuffed his gun into the drawer while he had been rummaging around. Turning around, he strode back to the bed. He bent down and kissed Rhys gently. Rhys kissed back, his body more than sated. He shuffled under the covers and stifled a yawn.

Tim settled in beside the younger man and set his glasses on the nightstand. The glow from the bathroom window cast a faint purple light into the bedroom. The doppelgänger reached over and stroked his fingers through Rhys’ hair. Rhys turned his head and kissed Tim’s wrist before snuggling himself against the broader man’s chest. He stroked his hand along the company man’s back until he felt his breath deepen and even out. Dropping one last kiss to Rhys’ cheeks, Tim let himself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim beamed, shifting so he could gently press Rhys to the bed. He kissed the younger man, one hand coming up to cup his cheek gently. Rhys returned the kiss in kind, fingers combing through Tim’s sleep tousled hair. The doppelgänger touched their noses together when they parted for breath, a blush the color of soft rose blooming on his cheeks. Rhys shifted slightly and kissed that blush.
> 
> “Do you have time for breakfast?” Tim asked after stealing a few more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter did not want to come easily. That being said, I'm pretty happy with the way it came out.  
> On a random note, I have dubbed Vaughn and Rhys' relationship to be "bros with benefits". Enjoy this tooth-rotting fluff while I figure out how to write a threesome.

Rhys felt himself stir as the beginnings of artificial daylight shifted along the bedroom walls. He sighed through his nose and cracked open his eyes. He was pressed against Tim chest, one of the double’s arms wrapped loosely around his thin waist. Tim was still fast asleep, face relaxed and lips parted with each small exhale. Rhys shifted and kissed those parted lips airily, earning a small, happy noise from the slumbering man.

Allowing the other to sleep a bit longer, Rhys shifted his gaze to the patches of freckles he had glimpsed last night. They kissed along Tim’s shoulders, lightened from lack of exposure but still visible. The company man untangled his arm from the sheets and gently traced his fingers along the little mottles. Tim murmured something unintelligible and opened one eye to look at the man in his arms.

“G’morning…” He rumbled, voice and tongue thick with sleep. “Did you sleep okay?”

Rhys smiled, fingers still tracing along Tim’s skin. “Yeah, I slept great…”

Tim beamed, shifting so he could gently press Rhys to the bed. He kissed the younger man, one hand coming up to cup his cheek gently. Rhys returned the kiss in kind, fingers combing through Tim’s sleep tousled hair. The doppelgänger touched their noses together when they parted for breath, a blush the color of soft rose blooming on his cheeks. Rhys shifted slightly and kissed that blush.

“Do you have time for breakfast?” Tim asked after stealing a few more kisses.

It took Rhys a moment to remember it was Saturday and he wouldn’t be late for work if he did. Plus, Vaughn probably wasn’t even _close_ to awake if he had worked late the night before. Rhys nodded with a smile, stretching his arm above his head. A satisfied moan bubbled from his throat followed by a small pop of his spine. Tim stared at him, cheeks heated and his expression one of awe.

The double smiled, “You are so gorgeous… I mean, seriously, how are you _this_ pretty this early in the morning?”

“It’s a natural talent.” Rhys replied, grinning up at the broader man above him.

Tim laughed, the sound warm with just a hint of sleepiness left. He shifted off the bed, nearly falling as his legs tangled in the sheets. He caught himself on the nightstand and tried playing it off as grabbing his glasses. Rhys tried not to laugh, biting his lip to sniffle a snort. He rolled out of bed after Tim disappeared into the bathroom. Moving to the dresser, he unhooked his arm from the charge cable and reengaged it. Once he moved his fingers a few times to make sure everything was properly attached, Rhys began searching for his clothes. He managed to find his boxers, though his pants and shirt seemed less inclined to be located. Spotting Tim’s Hyperion t-shirt, he tugged it on and headed out of the bedroom.

He wasn’t sure where exactly he was going, but Tim had mentioned breakfast, so Rhys meandered toward the kitchen. Like the rest of the apartment, it was bare save for the essentials. A single serve coffee maker was set on counter along with powdered creamer and sugar. As much as the idea of coffee made his mouth water, Rhys didn’t want to use something of Tim’s without permission.

“Hey Rhys, have you seen my-oh! You have it.”Tim asked, pausing in surprise when he spotted the company man wearing his shirt.

Rhys looked over at the double and smiled. Tim was standing shirtless on the other side of the breakfast bar, looking more than a little turned on by the sight. The company man tugged at the end of the shirt, feeling his ears heat.

“I couldn’t find my clothes so I… improvised.” He explained while Time rounded the bar.

A small gasp of surprise fell from Rhys’ lips as Tim boxed him in against the counter and kissed him. Tim held Rhys’ hips as they kissed, still as gentle as always but with a hint of fire beneath the surface. They stood there in silence, noses touching slightly. A small laugh bubbled up from the company man’s throat, filling the kitchen with warmth.

“So uh-you look really good in gold.” Tim chuckled, “I mean, blue is your color but gold is… Sorry, I lost my train of thought.”

Rhys shook his head and pecked Tim’s lips. “Don’t get too distracted, you promised me breakfast.”

It took a moment for the doppelgänger to refocus but he nodded, snickering to himself as he began to flit about the kitchen. He started the coffee maker, encouraging Rhys to make himself at home. He pulled out different ingredients out of the cupboards and refrigerator, mumbling to himself absently.

Rhys doctored his coffee with cream and sugar before settling on a stool behind the bar. Tim looked over his shoulder, smiling dreamily for a moment before he began cooking. The kitchen soon started to fill with the smell of cinnamon and baking pastries. Rhys felt his stomach grumble, the smells awakening his appetite with vengeance. When was the last time that he ate?  
“I hope you don’t mind French Toast… I kind of haven’t been home a lot as of late.” Tim commented as he stacked slices onto two plates.

Rhys sipped his coffee and shook his head. “I like French Toast.”

Tim beamed, setting one plate in front of Rhys along with a bottle of syrup. He rounded the bar and sat down next to the amber haired man. Rhys poured the sugary glaze onto his breakfast before digging in. A happy little moan escaped him as he chewed. Tim glanced over at him, mouth full and raised a brow curiously.

“It’s really good, sorry.” Rhys apologized, sipping his coffee after swallowing.

Tim tried not to blush, staring down at his toast. They ate their breakfasts in relative silence, comfortable and easy. Once both of them had their fill, Tim took the dishes and headed toward the sink. Rhys followed and took up the spot next to him at the sink. The double looked over and nudged their shoulders together playfully.

“Go try and find your clothes, I’ve got this.” Tim laughed, beginning to scrub away the remnants of syrup and batter.

Rhys rested his chin against Tim’s shoulder before sighing. “Yeah… I guess I can’t just lounge around your apartment in my underwear call morning, now can I?”

The way Tim’s hands stilled in the water made the company man grin. He pressed a kiss against the doppelgänger’s shoulder before sauntering back toward the bedroom. He caught sight of his pants and grinned. Picking them up, Rhys fished out his comm from the pocket. He hoped Vaughn wouldn’t be too mad at him for not coming home. Six new texts and two voicemails told him otherwise.

“Oh I am going to get yelled at…” He mumbled, reading over the increasingly aggravated texts.

Tim walked into the bedroom and made a confused noise. “Who’s yelling at you?”

Rhys chuckled, offering his comm to Tim to look at the messages. “My roommate, Vaughn, he’s none too happy with me for not telling him where I was last night.”

“Oh my gosh! I’ve kept you here all morning. I bet he’s worried sick.” Tim gasped, looking around the bedroom for Rhys’ still lost shirt.

Rhys joined in the search but with much less worry or stress. “Tim, it’s okay. It’s not like I haven’t wanted to be here.”

Tim paused with a small grin. Rhys pulled his shirt out from under the bed and laughed. It was utterly crumpled but it was still wearable. Setting it down on the bed, Rhys pulled Tim’s t-shirt off and changed. He attempted to pat some of the wrinkles out and laughed under his breath. Tim grabbed his shirt and tugged it over his head.

“So um… Could I, maybe, get your number? I mean… I’d like to see you again.” Tim asked tentatively.

The amber haired man smiled, curling his hand against Tim’s cheek and kissing him gently. “Of course you can have my number. I want to see you again too.”

Rhys was surprised how honest those words were. He originally had gone home with the double because of his resemblance to Jack. After spending the night and the morning with him though, Rhys found himself wanting to get to know the man behind the façade. Tim beamed as he shuffled to get his comm out of his pocket. He handed it to Rhys and the company man programed his number into the device, going so far as to add a winking face next to his name. Tim grinned when the company man returned the device. He sent a message to Rhys andstuffed the comm back into his pant’s pocket.

“I guess it’s time, huh?” Tim asked, smile falling slightly.

Rhys sighed snd nodded minutely. “Yeah… The longer I’m away the more he’s going worry that I got myself spaced.”

The doppelgänger seemed to blanch at the idea but nodded nonetheless. He led Rhys to the door, stealing one last kiss before opening it. Rhys smiled as he left, feeling his chest tighten as he headed toward the elevator. Once he was safely inside, he pulled out his comm and tapped Vaughn’s name.

“Where the hell have you been?!” Was Vaughn’s greeting. Yeah, he deserved that.

“Bro, I’m so sorry I didn’t call. I went home with someone last night and well… I didn’t really have time to text you.”

There’s a pause on the other end of the line for a moment before Vaughn exploded into cheers. “Rhys! Bro, I can’t believe you! You _never_ go home people! I want details.”

Rhys laughed, rolling his eyes. “I’ll fill you in when I get home.”

“You better.”

 

Rhys made it back to the apartment in twenty minutes. He let himself in with little fanfare. Vaughn was on the couch, playing through the RPG they had both gotten addicted to a few months back. He was on his third run through, what he referred to as the ‘genocide’ run.

“Honey! I’m home!” Rhys grinned, moving into the living room proper.

Vaughn paused the game and practically vaulted over the sofa-back. “Tell me _everything_.”

Rhys was always surprised (and a little aroused if he were telling the truth) by the strength Vaughn possessed. He grinned and settled himself on the couch, patting beside him. Vaughn rolled his eyes but joined the taller man without complaint. Rhys laid his head in Vaughn’s lap and smiled up at the accountant.

“Rhys, quit stalling.” Vaughn warned, though his voice was teasing. His fingers began to run through Rhys’ hair subconsciously.

“Okay, so, Henderson has been a totally tool this week, as you know. I swear Vasquez legitimately tried to harass me in the bathroom yesterday. So, I said screw it and I went to that bar Yvette took us to a couple months back.” Rhys began, closing his eyes and arching into the comforting feeling of Vaughn’s hands in his hair.

“So like, I’m there, having a drink and this guy comes in. At first I was like, whatever, then I heard him talk. He sounds like Handsome Jack. Turns out he’s one of his body doubles. Anyway, we start talking and he bought me a drink and well, I ended up going home with him.”

Vaughn had stopped petting Rhys. The look on his face was less than enthusiastic. “Rhys…”

The company man knew exactly where this conversation was heading. While he never thought of it as more than an admiration, Vaughn was convinced that he was obsessed with Handsome Jack. He looked up at the accountant, catching his gaze. Vaughn raised a brow, silently waiting for an explanation.

“I know what you’re thinking… But, bro, he’s not… At first I went home with him because well, I mean, he looks like Jack and yeah, it would have been a bit of a fantasy, but that’s not why I stayed the night.”

“He’s… he is such a nice guy, Vaughn. I mean, he made French Toast for breakfast.” Rhys explained, smiling at the memory. “I think you’d like him…”

The way Vaughn’s expression softened told Rhys that he had at least said _something_ right. His hand began running through his hair again. Rhys rubbed his cheek against Vaughn’s thigh, enjoying the feeling of Vaughn’s hands against him.

“I just don’t want you getting hurt, bro.” Vaughn admitted, looking down at the taller man with a half-smile.

Rhys returned the smile, reaching up with his flesh hand to caress Vaughn’s cheek. The money man was always looking out for him. He had been since they met in college. Shifting up, Rhys gently kissed Vaughn’s lips. Vaughn smiled, pressing softly into the kiss.

They separated, grinning at one another. Vaughn huffed, “Flirt.”

“You know you love it.” Rhys snorted, settling back down to lounge in Vaughn’s lap.

Vaughn just laughed and took up the controller off the coffee table. They settled into a quiet relaxation, Vaughn playing through the game and Rhys lying in his lap like a sated cat. The company man let his eyes fall shut, chuckling at Vaughn’s occasional grumble about something in the game.

Rhys was just beginning to drift off when he felt his comm go off in his back pocket. Grumbling, he fished the device out, ready to ignore whoever was interrupting his bro-time. He tapped the screen to open the message, a smile breaking out of his pouting features.

_Hey, hope I’m not bothering. Just wanted to see if you made it home okay._

Rhys chuckled under his breath, tapping out a message. _Made it home fine. Didn’t get yelled at too badly._

Rhys waited for Tim to text back, glancing up at Vaughn. The accountant was focused on the game, looking pained from the fight he was dealing with. He really wasn’t too keen on this play through but he wanted all the endings. He picked his comm back up when it buzzed.

_Glad to hear. I really had fun last night._

Rhys grinned, his ears heating with a slight blush. _I did too. I’d really like to see you again._

There was barely a pause between his message sending and Tim’s reply. _I’d really like that too._

There was a quiet swear from Vaughn and Rhys glanced up from his comm. Vaughn’s lips were pursed as he restarted the fight for what Rhys assumed to be the third time. Rhys turned back to his phone and typed out a reply. _Would you like to come by my place for coffee tomorrow? If you’re not busy._

It took a bit longer for Tim to respond. _Yeah, I’d really like that._

_Great! I’ll need to harass Vaughn to make sure he’s cool with it and I’ll get back to you._ Rhys replied, tapping his thumb idly against the screen.

_I can’t wait._

Rhys smiled at the message and returned his comm to his pocket. He closed his eyes and relaxed back against Vaughn’s lap again. He’d talk with the accountant about Tim coming over in a little while. Right now, he was too comfortable and Vaughn was too focused in the game for him to even want to bring it up.

 

Rhys hadn’t realized he fell asleep until he felt Vaughn’s fingers scratching affectionately against his scalp. Opening his eyes blearily, he smiled up at his best friend. Vaughn returned the smile as his hand continued to run through his hair.

“How long have I been out?” Rhys asked, covering his mouth to yawn.

Vaughn chuckled, “Long enough for me to finally make it through that boss fight… and another one.”

“Bro, you could have woken me. Your legs have to be completely numb.”

Vaughn shrugged in response. Though he would be happy to just lie there all day and let Vaughn pamper him, Rhys shifted up and swung his legs to the ground. He stood and stretched, groaning comfortably. He looked down at his clothes and pursed his lips distastefully.

“I’m going to catch a shower.” He decided, ruffling his hair with his flesh hand.

Vaughn crossed his legs and nodded. “Cool, I think I’m going to try to get through this next area.”

Waiting for Vaughn to start back up, the company man wandered back toward his bedroom to grab a change of clothes and disconnect his arm before heading into their shared bathroom. He fiddled with thetaps until the water was the right temperature and stripped out of his day old clothes. Stepping into the spray, Rhys let a groan of pleasure fall from his parted lips. He hadn’t realized just how _sore_ he was. Last night’s activities as well as sleeping on the couch left his muscles tensed.

Once he was sufficiently cleaned and relaxed, he stepped out of the shower. He dried off and combed his hair out of his eyes. Dressing in an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of shorts, he padded out of the bathroom. Vaughn was sitting on the couch, looking almost pouty at the game.

“What’s the matter, bro?” Rhys asked, leaning over the couch to curling his arm around Vaughn’s shoulders.

Vaughn sighed, turning his head so he could press his face against Rhys’ neck. “This game gets in your head, dude. It makes you really like certain characters then its like ‘you have to kill them.’ It’s harsh.”

Rhys snuggled his cheek against Vaughn’s hair sympathetically. He knew Vaughn had a bad habit of getting invested in games. Shifting around, he settled onto the couch and tugged the money man over so they could cuddle up together. Vaughn smiled and made a thankful little noise in his throat.

“I’m sorry, bro.” Rhys offered, running his hand along the length of Vaughn’s back.

“This kind of crap is why I stick to shooters.” Vaughn mumbled.

The words pulled a snorting laugh from the company man. Vaughn had a beautiful ability to switch between sincerity to sarcasm that made the man all the more endearing to Rhys. He ran his hand along Vaughn’s back, mirroring the motion the accountant had been doing when he was petting Rhys’ hair. Their friendship could be considered a tad unconventional at times, but in moments like this, Rhys would swear it is the best thing in the world.

“How would you feel if I invited Tim over for coffee?” Rhys asked casually after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Vaughn hummed, shifting so he could rest his chin on Rhys’ sternum and look him in the eye. “Actual coffee or is that a euphemism for sex?”

“Actual coffee,” Rhys retorted, a look of mock-offense on his face.

Vaughn laughed, shaking his head. He turned to rest his head against Rhys’ collarbone and hummed. His fingers drew idly over where he knew the company man’s tattoos were. The silence stretched on and Rhys was starting to think Vaughn might actually say no.

“You really like this guy, huh?” Vaughn asked. Rhys nodded confirmation. “Then I’m all for meeting him. But if you two end up doing it, you better invite me.”

Rhys grinned, kissing the top of Vaughn’s head. “You know I would. I mean, come on, like I’d miss a chance to jump into bed with you.”

It was Vaughn turn to laugh, looking up at Rhys with a raised brow. The amber haired man returned the look, lips quirked in a grin. It’s Vaughn who moved in but it’s Rhys who closed the gap between their lips. Vaughn’s fingers traced along Rhys’ cheek, their lips moving together lazily. Rhys curled his arm around the money man’s waist and tugged him closer.

“You better be glad I’m not the jealous type.” Vaughn teased, waggling his eyebrows.

Rhys caught Vaughn’s lips again and chuckled. “Please, if you were the jealous type, we’d never get out of the apartment.”

The accountant shrugged and went back to exploring Rhys’ mouth. Their legs tangled and they held one another close. The kisses came easy as they always did. Idly, Rhys made a note to himself to text Tim later. For now, he was too focused on the man lying atop him and the sweet kisses they shared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect, having the guy you just met (and slept with) meet your best friend (who you also sleep with on the regular) was not the smartest thing Rhys had ever thought of. In fact, he was sure it was the single dumbest thing he had ever thought of doing, let alone done. It wasn’t as if he could do anything now, Tim was on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.Chapter.Took.Forever.
> 
> Thanks so much to fuckinmouthbreather and jennpy on tumblr for being so supportive. You two kept my lazy ass motivated.  
> So, this was supposed to devolve into a threesome, but I'm just going to do that as a one off later.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with these cavity inducing nerds.

In retrospect, having the guy you just met (and slept with) meet your best friend (who you also sleep with on the regular) was not the smartest thing Rhys had ever thought of. In fact, he was sure it was the single _dumbest_ thing he had ever thought of doing, let alone done. It wasn’t as if he could do anything now, Tim was on his way.

Rhys perched himself on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs nervously. Vaughn was chilling on the couch, mindlessly killing zombies. After a few moments of explosions and general chaotic noises, the accountant paused the game and wandered into the kitchen. He settled himself between Rhys’ legs and looked up into the company man’s eyes.

“I feel you stressing from the living room, bro. It’s going to be _fine_. I promise.” Vaughn assured, cupping Rhys’ cheeks in his hands.

Rhys touched his forehead to Vaughn’s and sighed. “Did I accidentally sell my soul? Because there is no way I deserve a best friend like you.”

Vaughn just rolled his eyes, shaking his head. The doorbell rang and Rhys stiffened. It took him a moment to move off the counter, Vaughn’s smile and thumbs up encouraging him. Opening the door, he gazed at the doppelgänger. Tim was clutching his comm in both hands, looking about as nervous as Rhys. That made the company man feel slightly better about the whole situation.

“Hey,” Tim greeted with a tentative smile. “It’s good to see you again.”

Rhys returned the smile. “Yeah, it’s good to see you too. Come in.”

Tim followed the lanky man inside the house. Vaughn had turned off the game and was milling about in the kitchen. He smiled at the two men as they entered the little area. Rhys swallowed and moved to start fiddling with their coffee maker, his gesture acting as silent encouragement for the two men to start talking.

“So, uh… Rhys mentioned you’re in finance, Vaughn.” Tim started, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Vaughn nodded, leaning against the counter and looking far more at ease than Tim. “Yeah, I cook the books; mostly for Rhys’ boss.”

Rhys made an indignant noise and shot a look over his shoulder at the shorter man. Vaughn waggled his prominent eyebrows at Rhys, eliciting a chuckle from the doppelgänger. Well, at least it wasn’t awkward yet. He turned back to the two men, a coffee cup in each hand. He had seen how Tim took his, so he’d taken the liberty to doctor it properly for him.

“Oh, thanks.” Tim smiled, taking a sip of the drink with a satisfied hum.

Vaughn sipped his own coffee and licked his lip before nodding in the direction of the living room. The two taller men followed him and each settled about the room, looking significantly more relaxed than they had been in the kitchen. Rhys watched the two interact casually, adding into the conversation here and there, but mostly just listening. 

“So how’d you end up… You know…” Vaughn began, making a motion around his own face.

Tim paused mid-sip, looking up at the other. “It’s uh-kind of embarrassing.”

Rhys looked up at the double, equal parts curious and worried. Tim said it was embarrassing, but something embarrassing enough to change his entire physical appearance? That had to be something intense. He caught Tim’s eye, attempting to telepathically tell him that he didn’t need to say anything if he didn’t want to. 

Tim didn’t seem to understand. He ran his hand through his hair and laughed. “I had a _lot_ of student loans… and well, they needed people to double for Jack so…”

Vaughn and Rhys both began laughing after a beat of silence. Tim blushed and mumbled something. Rhys was the first to stop laughing, still occasionally snickering. He waved a hand and moved to sit next to Tim on the couch, patting his leg supportively.

“We’re not laughing at you, promise. It’s just… That’s the funniest way I’ve ever heard of someone paying off student loans _ever_.” Rhys explained, squeezing Tim’s knee.

“Seriously,” Vaughn agreed once his own laughter had subsided. “I mean, we sold our souls to Hyperion for a decade to get our loans paid but you musthave had some serious bills.”

Tim hung his head and nodded. Rhys continued to pat his leg sympathetically. Tim looked up at him and smiled gratefully. They eased back into idle conversation, pointedly avoiding the topic of Tim’s field of work.Vaughn ended up moving to the couch as well during the course of the conversation. It was comfortable, the three men talking easily.

“You know… Rhys was totally right when he said you were cute.” Vaughn commented, curled up comfortably on one of the sofa cushions.

Both Rhys and Tim reddened. Rhys looked around the double to stare dangers at Vaughn. The accountant looked back with smile. Oh if the company man had anything near, he would be throwing it at the shorter man. Honestly, he wasn’t surprised that Vaughn said something, he may be less confident than Rhys but he spoke his mind, especially if he found someone attractive.

“Well, it’s really sweet of you to say that… Had I known I was going to be sandwiched between two handsome men, I would have been even more nervous than I already was.” Tim admitted with a smirk.

Rhys wanted to kiss both of them. The fact they were getting along, that they were _flirting_ made the company man want to sing. Vaughn seemed to notice Rhys glee and doubled down on his flirting. Tim returned in kind, moving to lean himself back against the couch and throwing his arm over the couch behind Rhys. The amber haired man smiled when he felt Tim’s fingers begin playing along his neck.

Vaughn and Tim started talking video games when the doppelgänger noticed their system. Rhys let the other two talk, relaxing to the feeling of Tim’s hand in his hair. He sipped his coffee and watched the two talk, more than happy that the two were getting along so well.

“You should show Tim that horror game you got a few weeks back, Vaughn.” Rhys suggested.

Vaughn lit up, “Oh yeah! The two-player one that you refuse to play.”

Rhys made a face at him and Vaughn grinned. Tim looked intrigued by the idea but raised an eyebrow at Rhys. Rhys just shrugged, sipping his coffee nonchalantly. He offered to get the others refills while Vaughn set up the game. The accountant was right, Rhys had refused to play. The opening title had been more than enough to deter him.

He uncurled himself and took up Tim’s cup to refill it. Rhys was just about to renter the living room when he heard a gasp of ‘oh my god’. The company man snickered, rolling his eyes affectionately. Rhys settled himself back on the couch next to Tim, offering him his coffee.

“Holy… crap.” Tim mumbled, taking the cup and nodding to Rhys in thanks. “The graphics in this are amazing…”

“Yeah… Amazing graphics or not, someone got disemboweled within the first three minutes… Not my type of game.” Rhys offered in dissent, snuggling himself against Tim’s side.

The three of them settled comfortably and began playing. Every time there was a jump scare, the amber haired man burrowed himself farther against Tim’s side. Vaughn chuckled at his friend’s reactions, bumping his shoulder against Tim’s. The double grinned down at the smaller man.

During a particularly bad jump scare, all three men clambered together in surprise. They each exchanged looks before bursting into laughter. Tim held the two against his sides, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Vaughn paused the game absently, and let himself be held against the doppelgänger’s side. Rhys glanced over at his roommate and raised a brow knowingly.

“Do you two always communicate with facial expressions or is this just something you do when someone else is around?” Tim asked, looking from one man to the other.

“We always do it, but in this particular case I’m gloating to Vaughn.” Rhys explained, resting his head against Tim’s collarbone.

“And what, precisely, are you gloating about , Rhys?” Tim asked, glancing down at the company man with a curious smile.

“He’s gloating because he knew I’d like you.” Vaughn supplied, waggling his eyebrows at Rhys.

The double rolled his eyes at the pair, curling his arms around the two just the slightest bit tighter. Both men seemed content to be held by the larger man, still chuckling occasionally at the absurdity of it all. Rhys reached his flesh arm out and took Vaughn’s hand in his own, glancing at Tim demurely through his lashes as he did so.

Tim hummed, “You two had an evil plan to seduce me or something, didn’t you?”

“There may have been a conversation about the possibility of it yes.” Rhys admitted with little shame.

“To be fair, Rhys is a _very_ persuasive sales person.” Vaughn added, oh so helpfully.

The three of them dissolved into laughter again. They looked at one another once the giggles subsided to mostly silence. Tim bit his lip awkwardly, looking between the two men in his arms. Rhys shot a glance to Vaughn before nodding his head at the accountant. The russet haired shifted up and leaned even more into Tim’s space.

“So, I’m curious to know if your lips are as soft as Rhys boasted them being.” Vaughn hummed, quirking an eyebrow.

Tim grinned, a deep blush spattering over his cheeks, nose, and ears. He closed the distance and kissed Vaughn.The accountant’s unoccupied hand reached up to touch Tim’s cheek, taking lead of the kiss. Rhys watched, biting his lip to hide his smile. Vaughn squeezed their conjoined hands and pulled back with a satisfied sigh.

“Rhys… Your description skills suck… His lips are _so_ much better than what you said.” Vaughn deadpanned, grinning at the double.

Rhys snorted, wiggling himself closer to steal a kiss from the doppelgänger. “I believe my exact words were ‘they’re too soft to properly explain’ thank you very much.”

Tim bushed, making a few flustered noises before just laughing at the absurdity of it all. He turned his head to kiss Rhys properly, still smiling.Once they parted, Vaughn and Rhys kissed, leaving Tim to watch and blush. After a few more kisses, the trio settled back on the couch. Vaughn picked up his controller and smirked at Tim. The double followed suit, shifting when Rhys stretched his legs out across his and Vaughn’s laps. A sort of peace settled over them, easy and warm, as they lounged together. It was all very domestic and the epitome of bazar but the three didn’t question it. They simply enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this may end up being continued... maybe turning into Nerd Squad cause I'm a dork. Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
